


Transition

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Break Up, Double Drabble, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, F/M, Introspection, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Angel knows he must leave Sunnydale and Buffy behind, but where will he go and what can he become?





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Amnesty 8, using Challenge 71: David Bowie Song Titles – ‘Who Can I Be Now?’ at drabble_weekly .

Angel had found a purpose working with Buffy and her friends to protect the people of Sunnydale. For the first time in a long time there’d been meaning to his existence, a reason to get up every evening and get out there, fighting the good fight, doing what was right. It had made him feel if not good then at least better; he was needed.

Buffy had been a big part of that; his love for her had meant he was willing to do anything, not just to protect her but to be worthy of her. He’d wanted her to be proud of him even if he could never truly be proud of himself. It had been a worthy goal, but now that part of his existence was over. It had to be. Bad enough that he and Buffy could never be what they wanted to each other for fear of him losing his soul again, but after tasting her blood… Better to get away from all the temptations she represented.

So what now? He could go anywhere in the world, but was reluctant to go far. L.A. perhaps.

That wasn’t his biggest concern though.

‘Who can I be now?’

The End


End file.
